Up to this time, when there are possibilities of getting clothes dirty, for example, during cooking, having a meal, performing a dirty operation and so on, aprons and napkins have been used for wearing on clothes and keeping them clean.
Such aprons and napkins, such as fabric-made and paper-made ones, are well known and have been widely used.
These aprons and napkins are used for only wearing on clothes and keeping them clean a the main purpose and it is therefore required to have those ones which tightly cover the clothes, give no tight feeling and are kept out of the way during cooking, taking a meal, and performing a dirty operations.
However, as conventional paper-made and fabric-made aprons of course do not have a self-adhesive property on worn clothes, it was necessary to fix an apron itself on the body side, such as by winding strings on the neck when being used and therefore there were such defects as taking time and tight feeling when being used. Moreover, there were such defects in these aprons that as these aprons were fixed on the body only by means of strings, when the aprons were worn by winding strings loosely to avoid the above described tight feeling, not only the apron main bodies were unstable and slip easily, but the apron main bodies were stripped off even with a very weak wind and were of no use as aprons. Especially, such above described problems as stripping off are important in the case of uses in roast meat restaurants and outdoor uses such as because the materials of disposable aprons were very light ones such as paper and so on.
On the other hand, it was known that so-called electret sheets having plus and minus electric charges on their surfaces exhibit self-adhesive properties and for example, in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 51-186568, an electret material which had electric charge on the surfaces and was capable of adhering on a material having a flat surface and being at a standstill when placed, for example, wall surfaces and glasses when the activation energy of the polarized electric charge constituting the said electret material was at least 0.2 eV and more preferably, said electric charge was at least 7.times.10.sup.-11 coulomb/cm.sup.2, was proposed.
However, up to this time, adhering electret sheets have not been studied as a technological subject for example in the field of apparel use products except the materials having flat surfaces and being at a standstill such as these walls and glasses. Especially, in the field of apparel use products which were worn on human bodies and accompanied with movements, when electret sheets were tried to adhere on clothes, as said clothes were generally constituted of fibers and therefore contacted area between both sheets was very small, there was a problem that high adhesive strength could not be obtained and so that it was originally hard to adhere and even adhered, it was easily slipped off while movings. Therefore, it was the real circumstance that it had not been practically examined.